Sam Jones
Samuel Josiah "Sammy Jo" Jones (formerly Carrington) is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Rafael de La Fuente. Biography Sam is openly gay. He is the nephew of Cristal Flores and Steven's husband. He is seen in the pliot when he was in a bar where he meets Steven. After they met, they went to a hotel and hooked up in an elevator. However, in episode four, it is revealed that he was the burglar who robbed Blake's valuables. In episode five, after the robbery, Sam expressed remorse for his role in the robbery. So that's when he overheard about Steven's ex-boyfriend Ted that was offering someone a job and that Sam had to be the one to sign that application. Only to have a one night stand with Ted. Despite Steven being upset with him for what he did, he coldly but mercifully forgives him and put their relationship on a break. In the Christmas special, it is revealed that Cristal killed his father to defend her sister. Devastated and shocked to hear that his aunt kill his dad, Sam was disappointed and storms off. However, in episode ten, he helps his aunt to deal with his parents after realizing their true colors are stealing money and blackmail. Personality Sam is a free-spirited, fun, and easy-going young adult. He likes parties and doing whatever the newest trend happens to be. His carefree attitude initially is what puts him in a tough spot with Joseph Anders and the Carrington family. While he doesn't come from wealth, Sam integrates into the Carrington lifestyle much better than that of his aunt, Cristal. Sam doesn't have a regular job and is happy being the benefactor in his relationship with Steven. The only thing he cares more about then having a good time is his family. He is willing to go to great lengths to help his family, even having Blake robbed so that he could send money to his struggling mother back in Venezuela. This protectiveness is later shown with Steven, and eventually, Fallon. Unlike the Carrington's, Sam wants to give back to the less fortunate - he just wants to do it from a position of comfort. Series Guilt Trip to Alaska Fallon goes to see Sam at La Mirage after she sees Trixie. He asks Fallon if she really didn’t kill Trixie Tate because he knows that 16 year olds can be bitchy sometimes. Fallon says that she was one of her closest friends and confesses that it has been very traumatic for her having all these feelings bubbling back up. Sam inadvertently makes her feel worse by bringing up how it must be horrible for Trixie’s family because just when they have moved past it, they are being forced to relive it all over again. Not to mention that the press is probably hounding them. After Kirby gets kicked out of The Carrington Manor and in looking for a place to stay, goes to Sam's hotel to see if she can crash there. Sam unfortunately has to turn her down because the hotel is going through some renovations. Since she's not able to attend the Carrington Gala, Sam at first tells Kirby he won't go either in solidarity. However, he shortly thereafter confirms that he was already planning to go because he has an irrational fear of fish, and it's why he isn't going to the Gala this year. Relationships Steven Carrington :See main article: Sam-Steven relationship. Celia Machado Sam grew up in Caracas, Venezuela, and lived a simple but loving life with his mother and his aunt. On her wedding day, Cristal was very upset to see him and was scared that he'd exposed her past. She can be angry and concerned with him sometimes but she loved him deeply. On Christmas Eve, when Cristal exposed the whole truth about his dad and the way she killed him, Sam was shocked. However, his dad is revealed to be alive and tried to blackmail Cristal with the help of Iris. Sam saw the error in his father's ways and aligned himself with Cristal and helped stop his parents. Through their ups-and-downs, they cared for each other deeply. Sam was crushed when Cristal died tragically after being shot and burned in the Carrington barn. Joseph Anders When Sam arrived at the Carrington manor Anders was cold toward Sam and didn't approve of him or his relationship with Steven. Their differences seemed to outweigh their similarities. Anders wasn't fond of Sam's behavior, particularly his dancing and the way he accepted the Carrington's luxuries without doing anything in return for them. Anders later manipulated Sam to stop Ted from rekindling his relationship with Steven. When Claudia trapped them in the basement of the manor, they were forced to rely on one another and trust each other to escape. They eventually escaped when Steven picked the locks on both doors. They continued to build their relationship, which only became stronger after Steven left Atlanta. Anders became a father-figure in Sam's life, despite their ongoing banter with one another. Anders quit his work with the Carrington's to help Sam develop his new hotel, and eventually became his partner in the business. When Anders was confident that Sam could handle the company on his own, he left and returned home with a blessing from Sam. Appearances Trivia *The actor who portrays Sam, Rafael de La Fuente, is Venezuelan, just like the Machado family. *He prefers to be called Sam Jones instead of, "Sammy Jo". *Sam is bilingual, just like his aunt and his mother. *He is a good dancer . *Cristal becomes Sam's stepmother in law due to their respective marriages to Blake and Steven Carrington . *Sam entered the country illegally but has since been legalized as a citizen. *He purchased a hotel with the money he received in his divorce settlement. This is the first business that Sam owns and operates. *Sam, Fallon, and Blake are the only characters on the show to have physically appeared in all the episodes of the episode. **However, ever since their entry in Season 2, Cristal Jennings and Adam Carrington have appeared in all episodes till date. Notes *In the 1981 "Dynasty" series, Sammy Jo was a nickname for Samantha Josephine Dean, who was a woman and early love interest of Steven Carrington. ** Making him a gender-bent version of Heather Lockclear's version of the character since the CW wanted to go very diverse with this new Dynasty series. * In the original series, as Heather Lockclear's version of Sammy Jo, the character gave birth to a son known as Danny in 1982 from a brief marriage with Steven. In the reboot, Sam would have had a step-child with Steven, due to the latter's infidelity, however, Steven ended up not being the biological father. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Delicious.jpg Sammy_Jo.jpg Sammyjo.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-45.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-23-56.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-03.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg Capture+ 2018-11-03-20-11-46.png Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S2E4_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E12_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E13_Designing_Dynasty.jpg Season 3 Poster.jpg S3E5_Designing_Dynasty2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Spanish Speaking Characters Category:Appears in Season 3